PerfectionSorry I can't be Perfect
by Moonfire Goddess
Summary: Okay, there's a character in X-men Evo that's hated so I decieded to buy her A LITTLE sympathy. Please read!


Perfection  
  
Okay, here we go....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did though!  
  
Note: I'm not gonna tell you who this character is right now, you have to guess at the end of your chapter in your review, if you get it right I shall contact you, you shall get an honorable mention in my story and one of your OC's in it! Sounds like fun, don't it? Oh and if you see a number like this (1), go down to the footnotes at the bottom, and it'll give an explanation. Let the story begin:  
  
Perfect. How she had come to hate that word. It was what she had strived for though. Now she hated it and the looks she got with it. She got lost in her thoughts about how she used to be. Not meaning to she sent them to the professor, who accidentally sent them out to everybody.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Perfect' she thought. Another Friday night in which she had to work at the gas station. She SHOULD out doing something with her friends. 'If you had any friends' a nasty voice in her mind reminded her. The gas station! The only place she could find work. She knew it was because of her green hair. She knew no dye could penetrate it(1), so she just let people think she was a rebel, or a rocker, or whatever they thought about her. She didn't give a damn about what anyone thought about her anymore.  
Until HE walked in. How could she not like him? How could any girl? His dark black, almost blue, hair in the Wolverine style, his brown eyes that melt you with just one glance, the way he walked, everything about him.(2) He bought two coffees, one for a friend, a bag of chips, and a pair of sunglasses.(3) He set it down on the counter but she didn't move so after a minute he squinted to see her nametag. "So ____________(4) what's it gonna be?" That brought her out of her revere. "Oh, sorry! It's $14.90" she said flashing him her brightest smile. "Do you accept credit cards here?" His voice sounded like an angels' to her. "Umm...yeah, is it credit or debit?" She managed to say. "Credit." His tough scowl became less scowly. He gave her credit card to scan through the credit card scanner thingy.(5) "You just need to sign the top copy and give it back to me, the other copy is yours." She said breathlessly while giving him back the card and receipts. He signed his name 'Logan'. 'The perfect name for an angel', she thought. Logan walked out of there that night, pausing a moment to look back at her, then another to talk to his friend, 'Chuck', a bald man in a wheelchair. That was the same night her power(s) developed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suddenly she was ripped out of her thoughts as an 'invisible' ice- cold hand wrapped itself around her neck. She passed out just as Scott walked out to the courtyard. He caught her just in time. The reason he caught her was because perfect people shouldn't fall down, they might hurt their bum.(6) She looked so peaceful in Scott's arms, like she was asleep. Scott was wondering why she had passed out as her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey Scott." She murmured weakly.  
  
Authoress note: So did you like it? It's one of my first fics!! YAY! Jump for joy. So review with your guess And I shall contact you if you are right. OH! And the footnotes: No dye could penetrate her hair UNTIL she got to the mansion, where they made one. Wolverine isn't my favorite character, it just seems that SHE would like him. The sunglasses were for Scott, in case you couldn't figure that out, I think he was there first. Did you really think I was going to give you her name? You know the credit card scanner thingy is the black box at the grocery store. This is a joke from Tom Green's song "the Bum Bum song (lonely Swedish)" where he goes "don't fall down you might hurt your bum, and that's not very fun when you fall down and hurt your bum" Sorry, for my lame attempt at humor. 


End file.
